


only a brief bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Oral Sex, Riding, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Rishaan Nath has a hard job and an even harder life ahead of her; she'll take what good she can get while it lasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She fucks Dheno in the backrooms he has rented for himself.  
He's not too bad a man, a smuggler who's good with a blaster and better with his hands. It feels half-wonderful to forget the role she has been sent here to play as he bites her lips in the low-lit damp room, pulling, taking. He is demanding, but she is demanding too; he grips the swell of her ass as he grinds his hardness against her front, sucking hard behind her ear before she bites the curve of his neck. She tastes the salt on his skin as he grunts.  
She sighs into his mouth as he finally finds the time to strip her of her shirt, his hand briefly roaming across her arm to find the contraceptive chip, the rumble of his groaning against her tongue as he finds finds her without a breastband. She sucks hard, and pulls away, dancing out of his arms as he reaches for her.  
He chuckles, a deep thing in his chest, when he sees her sitting on the sheets of his bed, legs crossed and her fingers beckoning.

 

 

 

His cock is so _fucking_ hard, and she can only dig her fingers into the corded muscles of his back and whimper as he rocks up into her. His hipbones are driving in against her clit as he pants above her, and she grips the back of his head as their teeth clack together.  
He shifts her hips higher, and she locks them across the expanse of his back as they rock together, sweaty and desperate and groaning. She lets her head fall back as her picks up speed, ramming harder, whispering in her ear about how _fucking_ slick she is. She can barely breathe, air whistling through her nose as she groans and he grunts, and she scrapes her nails down his arms as they tremble above her.  
Her legs squeeze tighter around his hips as she flips them, knocking him out of rhythm.  
  
He huffs a husky laugh as she reseats his cock deep inside her and for just a moment, they are still. She leans down and brushes a kiss against his lips, before starting a slow, wavering motion with her hips, slowly, slowly, around and around.  
Sweat is dripping down her arms from the hurriedness of earlier, her thighs trembling with the strain of going slow, and she can see the lust in his eyes as he props himself up on one arm to watch her, her slick wet and shiny in the places where it has trickled down between them.  
She tries to keep her breathing steady as she rocks just a little faster on his thick cock, almost pulling off before she slides back down, again and again, her cunt sucking him in. He puts a hand on the curve of her hip after a moment or two, the same long slow slide a torture for them both.  
  
He whispers, _Faster. Faster._  
  
She nods her head and leans down to lick the beads of sweat off his chest as she tilts her hips forward and picks up the pace. He tries to ram up as she heaves her hip down and she groans, catching herself on the headboard with both hands. His lips suck hard against the valley of her breasts, the globes of flesh jiggling as she writhes faster, and he relishes in the noises he gets when he wraps his lips around one nipple and _tugs_.  
One of her arms holds him close to her chest, both of his hands are tight on her ass, pumping faster as she bobs along his cock.  
She can feel her slick running down in streams; there is a puddle of it matting in his pubic hair and she can feel him weakening now, his thrusts more erratic and desperate, his hands clenching harder in the softness of her ass. She's almost there herself, just a little longer, just a little more...she closes her eyes at the feel of his mouth popping off her breast in a guttural shout, the twitching of his cock and the hot flush of liquids.  
  
He's still coming as she rides him faster, as she snakes a hand down to finish what he started and then----she's coming with a choked cry, pulsing on his oversensitive cock, and she swears she hears him whimper.  
It's a hot rush down her legs when he pulls out, spilling onto his stomach, and as she crumples on top of him, she misses the choked noise of unbelief he makes at the sight.

 

 

He asks, panting, _Am I dead?_  
She smiles tiredly and shushes him as she curls against his side, the damp heat sinking in against them, til they fall asleep in the bed with the blankets kicked off the side.  


  
She leaves a few hours later when he's still asleep, and takes a shower in her rooms. Tomorrow she'll gain the trust of Nem'ro the Hutt, in a week she'll deliver his allegiance to the Empire. But for now, she's content to let the warm water slide over her skin and the places his fingers bruised her.

 

He'll wake to an empty room and whistle at the sight she made of him. And his sheets.  
He'll wish the strange girl the best of luck.


	2. Chapter 2

She kisses Kaliyo one night when they're drunk because, by the skies, they're in the middle of a warzone and she's lonely and Kaliyo has been eyeing her since they left that miserable shit hole called Hutta, so...  
Kaliyo tastes like bitter cheap whiskey, or maybe that's just her, as they fumble together on the couch, and she doesn't ask about Kaliyo's scars, and the Rattataki does the same for her.

 

 

They fuck maybe three times, maybe six, Rishaan doesn't really remember.  
She remembers the drag of her tongue in the deep wet warmth at the junction of Kaliyo's pale thighs, and how noisy, how breathy and gasping and mewling she was under her touch. She licked Kaliyo like she had to taste all of her, nose pressed against her clit and face soaked with slick as pressed deeper with her fingers, licked faster, wilder as her friend writhed against her face, thrusting as she keened.

A third finger, a fourth, she thinks she remembers the gushing warmth of Kaliyo, slick and taut around her fist. A thumb slipped in while she was working gently at Kaliyo's clicked, then the cries that began when she went in up to her wrist and started pumping.

She remembers the look in Kaliyo's eyes, pure abandon as she jerked in pleasure on the floor, the noises her fist made as it sloshed out of her warmth before it was sucked back in by the shivering muscles of Kaliyo's cunt. She remembers wrapping her lips around a clit flushed with blood and sucking. She remembers the shock of Kaliyo squirting in her face as she came, thighs trembling.

She remembers herself, lying on the floor with her closest friend eating her out, fucking her through a first, a second, a third orgasm. She remembers at some point they were just lying across from each other, their own fingers in their own slick to the sight of the other rubbing themselves hard and desperate, calling each other's names when they came.  
The deep kisses in the afterglow, hands stroking sides, tilting heads to get a better, softer angle.  
How they found each other in the morning tangled up together, and how they laughed, gently and giggling with their noses brushing.

 

  
Kaliyo kissed her good morning, and they went on with their lives.


End file.
